Moonholm
Moonholm is one of the largest subregions on Moon Island, as well as the largest primary subregion on Moon Island. Home to 209,872 penguins, Moonholm is a remote and mountainous region, consisting of some of the Island's greatest mountains, hills, valleys and waterfalls. It is bordered by Norholm, Conholm and the Dancing Penguin Subregion. Landscape and Climate Moonholm's Climate is rather warm; reaching incredibly high temperatures during the summer, and also enjoying very warm, yet cool winters with a small chance of snow. The landscape of the subregion is mountainous, with over 300 significant peaks, but in contrast, the subregion of the Federal Territory has roughly 432 (discounting Mount Moon) peaks, and Mount has 450. Moonholm is divided into 7 areas: The Autonomous Subregion of Lunares, Western Eclipshire, Northern Clovershire, The Autonomous Subregion of Danea, Maidenshire, Eastern Eclipshire and Whitbury. The Autonomous Subregion of Lunares Declaring independence from Moonholm during the break-up of the Northern State, Lunares is an autonomous subregion which Moonholm claims as it's subregional land. The subregion is recognised by no official states of Moon Island, but it's recognised by 2 un-official ones. They are Danea and the Autonomous Independent Subregion of the Unified Epic City States in Moonover. In contrast, the other subregions don't recognise the independence of Lunares and consequently banned it from appearing on any map made in them. The territory of Lunares incases the Celestial Peninsula, the Sakuradai Archipelago and some of Western Eclipshire. This also means that it has control over Moonholm's "capital city", Celestville, and Port Aquarius. Moonholm says that after the destruction of Maiden Newton, Moonholm's formerly-"official" capital, it will elect a new "official capital" when possible. The Moonholmians currently use the Lunarian capital instead of electing their own, claiming that Port Aquarius is the proper Lunarian Capital. The Autonomous Subregion of Danea Declaring independence from Moonholm after the Lunarian Independence Coup, Danea was a former "oblast" of Moonholm during the Northern and Southern States formation, and has received recognition from no official states of Moon Island, but it's recognised by 2 un-official ones. They are Danea and the Autonomous Independent Subregion of the Unified Epic City States in Moonover. In contrast, the other subregions don't recognise the independence of Lunares and consequently banned it from appearing on any map made in them. The territory of Danea stretches from approximately 50km east of Quackerville, at the Norholm/Moonholm/Danea border, and stretches to Sheinn Vattrel in Conholm, about 80 km away from the Conholm/Moonholm/DPS border. Danea also incorporates the territory of Cappshavlern in Conholm, and the formerly-disputed regions of Crakow and Sandicave. Settlements and Landmarks of Lunares and Danea *Celestville *Port Aquarius *Sakuradai Archipelago *Sunkeigh *Penketh *Cloverfields *Mount Sakura *Lake Whitney *Temple of Celestia, Danea Culture According to a recent survey, 95% of the Moon Islanders in Moonholm spoke Typhoonish, whilst 4% speak English and 1% speak another language. Typhoonish is believed to have originated in Moonholm and in the upper regions of the Dancing Penguin Subregion. History It is believed that Moonholm formed a billion years ago, due to the conflict between the Antarctic plate and the former Sub-Antarctic plate. These two rocky plates crashed into each other with such speed that they were joined together in a massive collision which created the unique mountains of Moonholm, Conholm and Mount. This explosion also created most of Shops Island and the Sakuradai Archipelago, which contains some of the rarest aquatic life in the Shops Archipelago. TBC Gallery FlagOfMoonholm.png|Current Flag of Moonholm MapOfMoonholm.png|Map of Moonholm & Sakuradai Archipelago FlagOfMoonholm2014.png|Former Flag of Moonholm FlagOfCelestville.png|Flag of the City of Celestville FlagOfAquarius.png|Flag of the town of Port Aquarius FlagOfIsleOfSakuradai.png|Official Flag of the Sakuradai Archipelago FlagOfOceana.png|Flag of the town of Oceana FlagOfLunares.png|Flag of the Autonomous Subregion of Lunares FlagOfDanea.png|Flag of the Autonomous Subregion of Danea Category:Moonholm Category:Moon Island Category:States